Amelia
Amelia is a Vampire Elder of considerable age and strength and the mother of David. She is portrayed by Zita Görög in Underworld and Underworld: Evolution, and Sveta Driga in Underworld: Blood Wars. History Born in the early 6th century, Amelia was sired by the first Vampire, Marcus Corvinus, to help control the chaos created by Marcus’s twin brother William, the first Werewolf. Amelia supported locking up William in a coffin-like prison in a remote place where Marcus could not find and release him due to William's uncontrollable rage and Marcus's inability to accept that he could not control him. The capture of William could not have happened without Amelia’s help. She became one of three Vampire Elders ruling the Vampire Coven, alongside Marcus and Viktor. She was allied with Viktor, who sought to undermine Marcus’s authority in light of Marcus's relationship with William. Around the end of the 20th century Amelia had a son, David, with the Vampire Thomas. Amelia and Thomas were close and seem to have had an intimate relationship. When Thomas learned of her pregnancy, they both went to the Nordic Coven and remained there for several months, where she gave birth to their son. When suspicions began to grow regarding their whereabouts, Semira was sent to investigate, but by the time she arrived Thomas had already left with his newborn son and she had returned to the Eastern Coven, keeping their relationship and their son a secret. ''Underworld'' During the events of Underworld, she is at the end of her century long reign, and is preparing to go into hibernation for the next two centuries as part of the Chain, which assures that only one Elder rules during each century. Having returned from New York by way of Vienna just one day before she is to awaken Marcus, Lycans ambush her and her entourage on a train they are using to get to the ceremony at the Vampire mansion. Though guards from the mansion are supposed to assist her, she has been betrayed by the Coven regent, Kraven, who struck a deal with Lycan leader Lucian to kill all three Elders and gain control of the Covens for himself. She is bled dry by Raze, a Lycan henchman, as part of Lucian's plot to turn himself into a Lycan-Vampire Hybrid. ''Underworld: Evolution'' Amelia is seen at the beginning of Underworld: Evolution in a flashback sequence depicting the capture of William, as well as current day events on board the Sancta Helena. Amelia's body is found by the Cleaners, a group of human mercenaries responsible for hiding the war between the Vampires and Lycans, and is taken to the Sancta Helena, a ship on which Alexander Corvinus, the original Immortal, resides. Alexander lays Amelia's body on a table, surrounded by the bodies of Lucian and Viktor. After Alexander decides to commit suicide, he blows up the ship, completely obliterating anything left of Amelia. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' After arriving at the Nordic Coven, Vidar tells David that Amelia is his mother and the Nordic Coven had mourned her death for a month. Selene realizes that David is Amelia's rightful heir as the leader of the Eastern Coven, but David refuses to believe this until he is given a ring with a drop of Amelia's blood that allows him to view her blood memories including her capture of William Corvinus, her relationship with his father and his own birth. David later returns to the Eastern Coven and claims his rightful place as Amelia's heir to the Vampire Council. Having anticipated resistance to David's claim, Amelia had also left vials of blood for the Council members to see for themselves. Following the defeat of Marius and his Lycan army, David is made one of the three new Vampire Elders alongside Selene and Lena, taking his rightful place as Amelia's heir. ''Blood Enemy'' Although she doesn't appear in Blood Enemy, Amelia has a brief mention. She is said to often indulge in baths of blood, believing it to enhance her beauty."The aroma of so much fresh blood was intoxicating. Sonja tried to imagine what it would be like to bathe in such a tub; her skin tingled beneath her gown. It was said that Amelia herself sometimes indulged in such luxurious ablutions in order to enhance her beauty." ~ Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 8 Personality Amelia is a very brave and skillful warrior who don't hesitate to fight in the first line with her soldiers. In Blood Wars, it is revealed that she helped found the Nordic Coven and helped them in times of need. There she gave birth to her son David who she loved very much and to protect him from Viktor and the Lycans, she hid his existence, leaving him with his father. Amelia was a just and righteous ruler who, unlike Viktor, cared for her people, who in return loved and respected her. Of the three Elders she was the most noble and benevolent. Powers & Abilities Due to being an Elder, Amelia is stronger and faster than younger Vampires. She likely possesses the same skills and powers as other Vampires, but to a much higher degree, including superhuman endurance and healing. She is experienced in the use of crossbows, and is also proficient with swordplay. As with her fellow Elders, Amelia is capable of sorting her blood memories into a coherent record of her reign. Trivia * Amelia's name is a variant of "Amalia", which is derived from Germanic compound names beginning with *amal; meaning "vigor, bravery" – an apt name for the only female Elder. * Like Selene and Sonja, Amelia's great physical beauty has been noted in the novelizations, as all have been compared to "Grecian Goddesses". * Amelia's lines in Underworld: Evolution could not be picked up by the actress's microphone, and so had to be dubbed by somebody else in post production. * Amelia is referred to by the title "Elder Princess" on the official website for Evolution. * It is possible that Amelia's blood baths in Blood Enemy are meant as a nod to the real life "Blood Countess", Elizabeth Báthory. * Amelia is one of the few Vampires shown to have yellow eyes, rather than blue. Gallery Ameliaontrain.jpg|Amelia in the original Underworld Uw_amelia_unuspecting.jpg|Amelia on the train moments before her death Amelia senses danger.jpg|Amelia senses danger Ameliadress.jpg|The dress worn by Amelia in Underworld Ameliadressback.jpg|The back of Amelia's screenworn outfit Zita_Gorog_in_Underworld_Evolution_Wallpaper_4_1024.jpg|Promotional poster for Underworld: Evolution featuring Amelia Ameliasnow.jpg|Amelia in Underworld: Evolution Ameliauwe.jpg|Amelia just before capturing William Ameliaevolution.jpg|Amelia disobeys Marcus's orders Zitaonset.jpg|Zita Görög on the set between shots Amelia's portrait Blood Wars.jpg|Amelia's portrait in Underworld: Blood Wars Amelia in the village.jpg Council.jpg|Amelia and the Council in "Underworld" Amelia-MP.jpg Portrait of Amelia card.jpg|Portrait of Amelia in Underworld card game Amelia, at the begining of Evolution.jpg Crossbowuwe.jpg|Amelia firing a crossbow Elders.jpg|Amelia with Viktor and Marcus Underworld - Viktor and Amelia.jpg References es:Amelia fr:Amélia ru:Амилия (Другой мир) pl:Amelia Category:Characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Evolution characters Category:Female characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Elders Category:Deceased Category:Vampire Council members Category:Blood Wars characters